


Home

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is back in Westeros and she discovers she isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to write this fic because I really miss Arya and Gendry.  
> I don't know if this is good.  
> I apologize for the mistakes... I tried to write in english, even if it's not my first language.  
> I hope you like it. Comments and feedbacks are welcome!

Arya was walking through the wood, it was raining, so she needed a place for the night. Her coat was wet and heavy, she was tired, her feet were bruised, all she wanted was some rest.  
Arya saw a Inn, it was barely visible in the distance. Even if she was exhausted, Arya was running now. She arrived at the Inn, short of breath, and knocked at the door, impatiently. It was late, really late, the moon was high in the sky, everybody at the Inn seemed to be asleep. Arya was still knocking and, at the end, a girl opened the door.  
When Arya was in there, the girl gave her some clean, dry clothes, hot soup and a room for the night.  
A clanging of metal became from the small forge next to the Inn ad woke her. Arya rose up. It was really early. She ran the stairs and found a lot of children round the large table in the kitchen. The girl that opened the door of the Inn the night before smiled at her. She said her name was Willow and Arya can’t helped but noticed the resemblance between herself and Willow. There was another girl, another Willow, just some years older. She was her sister, Jeyne. They seemed to be kind, but cautious, something Arya noticed with pleasure. She was the same. In fact she said her name was Cat. She used to be Cat one time, when she was in Braavos, training to be No One. There was another life, she would never stopped to be Arya Stark, she wasn’t ready to leave all the people she loved behind, all the rage, the anger and fury. So she ran away. She wanted her old life back. She knew her father, mother and Robb had died from a long time, but she wanted to see Jon again, and Bran and Rickon, even Sansa. She wanted a family, her family, her siblings, at least a trace of what was her life in Winterfell, when she was young. She missed all of the North: the cold, the snow, the Godswood...  
Arya came back to the present, she wasn’t in Winterfell, she was at the Inn, miles away from home. And she was alone.  
Arya sat round the table, sharing her meal with the children, when she heard the front door opening. A tall, big man entered in the room. And she knew she would recognise him among a thousand. She never forgot those blue eyes, the black hair, the way he moved them from his forehead, his regular jaw. Her grey eyes met his blue ones and she instantly forgot how she hated him for leaving her, for choosing the Brotherhood over her, how the separation hurt her... Even now, in that very moment, she didn’t understand why he left, but seeing his face, after all that time... It was enough to forgave him.  
He stood in front of her, not a word come from his lips except for “Arya”, just a whisper, a sound that the girl has almost forgotten. It sounded beautiful coming from his guttural, deep, voice.  
She rose up, standing in front of him, looking him in his eyes, carefully getting closer. She smiled when he touched her face, at first with - what was it? - fear?, then, when he realized she was real, with more decision. She felt the strength of his hand while he was caressing her face.  
When he grabbed her in his strong arms, like he was saying she was his, Arya smiled. She was herself again, she was Arya Stark and she was home.


End file.
